


The Long Ride Home

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, a lifetime of happiness, and growing old together, the story of falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Seventy-three years is a long time to love someone; but sometimes, a lifetime is just not long enough when it is time to say goodbye.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	The Long Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll. This is going to be a new multi-chapter story that legit has no outline 😂😂. The premise is just the life Klaus and Caroline have lived over time form when they met until they are old and grey.
> 
> Thats it.
> 
> I'm not going to have a schedule on when this will be updated, much like Just Another Fairytale, it will be worked on when I am in the mood for this type of thing.

_ Caroline Elizabeth Mikaelson  _

_ I Intend to be your Last  _

_ October 10, 1924 - February 19, 2016 _

Klaus looked down at the headstone, blinking back the moisture that pooled in his eyes. The carving was fresh and new, leaving enough room for his name to be etched beside hers. He gripped the wooden cane that was holding him up right. An arm weaved through his and he turned to see his grandson, a young man pushing forty keeping him from falling. Walking wasn’t as easy as it once was, but this was a stroll he was not going to miss. Klaus promised Caroline forever and when it was time to say goodbye, he was not going to let his weakened legs stop him from walking across the cemetery. 

“Thank you Henrik.” Klaus whispered, trying to smile but he knew that his dimples would not show. Caroline loved his dimples, always staying she wanted to make him smile just to see those creases on his cheeks. He wondered if he would ever see those dimples on his face again, when the reason he smiled was now buried six feet under. 

“No problem Grandpa. You okay?” Henrik asked in a gentle tone that mirrored Caroline’s. He remembered the day he was born. Klaus was a young man of fifty-five, holding Henrik in his arms as his youngest daughter gave birth to her first child. Henrik wasn’t his first grandchild but he was the only one that had Caroline’s eyes. They were a bit younger than the ones he looked into for the last seventy-three years but held the same wisdom that he fell in love with moments after meeting her. “Do you need to sit down?”

“No.” Klaus did not elaborate on which question he was answering as he turned his head to look back at the grave. The ground was fresh, a neat rectangular patch of dirt outlined by grass. At least a dozen lilies rested on the base of the tombstone, feet above with his wife now laid. He would go home and crawl into the bed they had shared, both in love and at times in anger, alone. “I need a few minutes. Please. Then I’ll be ready.” 

“Okay. I’ll be right here and we will walk back to the car together. It's going to snow tonight, so I’ll sleep in the guest room. You know, like I did when I was kid.” Klaus knew why he was staying, and it wasn’t to relive his childhood. Klaus knew that there was no room for argument and would have to accept his grandson as his guest for the evening. Henrik was by far the most stubborn of his grandchildren and he had fifteen of them,  _ they  _ had fifteen grandchildren. He was convinced that it was a trait he inherited from Caroline. In the back of his mind he could hear voice so clearly, insisting that it was the  _ Mikaelson’s _ stubbornness that he passed down to their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. 

Delicately as he could, Klaus hobbled around the freshly laid dirt, refusing to walk over her body. He could feel the ache in his knees, begging him to sit down but Klaus refused. He needed one last word. One more memory. One last chance. Seventy-three years was not long enough. He wanted more. He wanted an eternity. He knew from the moment he had laid eyes upon her that she was the one, that he would build a life with her and love her until the day he died. 

He just wished he had gone first. 

Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of the tombstone, feeling the rough stone against his lips. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the first time he had kissed her lips, in the middle of the county fair at the top of a ferris wheel, the stars shining down upon them. One last kiss while the memory of their first lingered just behind his closed eyes. 

“I’ll be home soon, Sweetheart. It won’t take long now.” Klaus whispered, a single tear dropping onto the stone; darkening it slightly. A cold breeze passed over him, chilling him to the bone. The sun was hidden by the clouds that threatened to break open and lay a fresh coat of snow. Klaus thought it was appropriate, he just lost his personal light and seeing the sun felt like a dishorner to her memory. Klaus wondered if he would ever see the sun again. 

“Grandpa?”

“I’m alright Henrik.” He reached out and touched the engraving in the stone; tracing it like a fresh new painting. He had drawn her face a thousand times and he wanted to try again but knew his fingers wouldn’t allow him to; it would be too painful. A pain he was willing to trade for the one burying itself in his chest. “Take me home. I’m ready to go home.” 

_ June 21, 1943 _

_ Mystic Falls was charming.  _ Klaus thought to himself as he strolled through the townsquare from the train station just a mile or so down the road, a duffle bag tossed over his shoulder and his tousled curls hanging in his eyes. He was due for a haircut and wondered if he could find a decent barber during his time on leave from the army. War was hell and while the time away was going to be short, only a few weeks, it was worth the break. To sleep in a warm bed and feel the fresh air without the fear of a bullet ending a moment of peace too soon. 

“Coming Mikaelson? My mother isn’t going to wait much longer before she pounces.” Stefan chuckled, pulling Klaus from his thoughts. There was no way he was going to Chicago for the small time he was home. He missed his siblings but he had no desire to trade one hell for another and to look at Mikeal during the small amount of freedom he had. He volunteered to go to war long before he could have been drafted to find a way out of Mikael’s grasp. 

“Coming. Sorry. Just gathering wool.” He chuckled, thankful for his friend, a brother he had made overseas and one he knew he would always cherish. He gripped Stefan’s shoulder and let him lead him across a patch of grass, gazing at his surroundings. It was far different than what he was accustomed to. There were no tall buildings or busy streets filled with people. It was quiet and happy, a gentleness that he was not familiar with. 

“Stefan Salvatore!” A woman’s voice cried and Klaus turned his head to see a woman with black hair piled on the top of her head. She pulled Stefan into a furious hug, holding him as though she was terrified that he was going to vanish. She pulled away and looked over every inch of him. “Are you well? I’m so glad you’re home. My baby boy.”

“I’m a grown man, mother.” Stefan snapped and Klaus had to withhold a snort as he watched Stefan be fawned over. He smiled widely, almost wishing that his own mother would have greeted him the same way if he had gone back to Chicago, but he knew better. Esther Mikaleson was a cold woman. He wondered what it would have been like to be raised by a woman who actually showed love to her children like Stefan’s mother was doing.

Klaus’s envy was pulled away by a musical laugh across the square. There were a group of young women stepping out of a restaurant called  _ The Mystic Grill  _ and they were all smiling widely at one another. Yet, there was one woman that had him paralized. She was the one who clearly was the leader of them and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had light blonde hair that hung around her shoulders in waves. She wore a light blue dress that brought out the bright smile on her lips. 

Gone were the painful memories of his childhood and the war he temporarily left behind. All that mattered was the bright smile on her lips. Klaus wanted to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. He did not know her name but he knew that he would marry her one day. HIs siblings always claimed that he was a dreamer and perhaps it was madness but Klaus knew she was it the moment he laid eyes on her. 

“Klaus?” His eyes snapped from the woman leaving the grill to Stefan and his mother. She was looking at him worriedly, tracing his appearance as though searching for some injury that had been caused by the chaos left by the axis powers. “Are you alright, honey?” 

“My apologies, Mam, I’m okay.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re here. And please, call me Lilian.” She reached out and touched his arm, giving him a comforting squeeze. It was gentle and loving, something he just wasn't used to. It would be hard not to feel at home when such kindness was being shown to him. “It will be nice to have two young men in the house again, it won’t be quite so lonely.” 

“Where is Damon?” Stefan asked and Lillian’s smile faltered. Klaus’s eyes flickered to Stefan and he could see an annoyed grimace pass over his features. Klaus had heard enough stories about Stefan’s wayward brother to know that he most likely took off again. He was lucky enough to miss the draft but squandered it in the bottom of a liquor bottle. “I’ll track him down.”

“No need. He will turn up eventually.” Lillian tried to smile but it was obvious that her heart was not in it. “Now come on you two. I have a nice hot meal prepared and I’m sure both of you would like a hot bath.” Lillian reached down to pull a handkerchief out of her purse. “Oh! And before I forget, there is a county fair tomorrow evening. Miranda Gilbert is baking her famous apple pie and I know Elena will be there.”

“Mother-”

“Oh hush. Let me dream of grandchildren.” Lillan gripped Stefan’s arm and hugged him again. Klaus looked over his shoulder, seeing that the beautiful blonde was sitting on a bench talking to another woman with dark skin and brown hair that was tied back into a bun. “Klaus? Are you coming?”

“Yeah. Um, who is that woman over there? The blonde?” 

“Oh, that is Caroline Forbes. She is Sheriff's Forbes' daughter.” Lillian replied with a hint of concern in her tone but Klaus couldn’t focus on it as he continued to gaze at  _ Caroline.  _ The name suited her perfectly and couldn’t think of anything else that would be better. As though she had heard her name being called, her eyes turned and locked onto his. She studied him for a moment and with a mischievous smile, she lifted her hand and waved at him. Klaus couldn’t help the wide smile that overcame him, not caring that both Lillian and Stefan were staring at him. “She’ll be at the fair tomorrow. She was crowned Miss Mystic Falls last year so she will be there to pass the crown over to April.” 

“Come on, Klaus. I’m starving and I want to sleep in a real bed for once.” Stefan said quickly, throwing his arm around Klaus’s shoulder and pulling him towards a car that he assumed belonged to his mother. As Klaus looked behind him, he noticed that Caroline’s gaze followed him, a knowing look passing over her face; a promise that lingered between the two of them. 

“When you invited me to stay with you, you neglected to mention that you grew up a wealthy southern gentleman.” Klaus retorted breathlessly when they arrived at the Boarding House and his eyes had grown wide. He had been raised in a well-to-do part of Chicago and the sight of a massive house was not unforiegn to him but Stefan had neglected to mention just how wealthy the Salvatores were. Klaus turned to give Stefan a raised eyebrow and a smirk while his friend just sheepishly shrugged. Klaus gave a humorous laugh and followed Stefan and Lillian inside. The Boarding House was  _ massive  _ and Klaus marveled at the high ceilings, elegant fireplace and plentiful bedrooms. 

“I told you we would have enough room for you if you spent your leave with us.” Stefan told him with a smirk and the shake of his head. Stefan showed him to a room that overlooked the backyard that resembled more of an extravagant garden than the small yard he had grown up with. Klaus unpacked his few belongings and got comfortable in the room that would be his home for the next eight weeks that he was on leave. After a delicious dinner that Lillian’s cook had prepared, an older woman named Sheila, Klaus returned to his room and laid down to get a long night's sleep; something he had not had since shipping out almost two years earlier. 

As he drifted off, a beautiful blonde with a musical laugh filled his thoughts. 

The following morning, Klaus woke just as the sun was rising. Spending the last few years in the army broke him of any light sleeping habit that he might have had. He dressed and shaved quickly, grooming himself more than he had when he spent time stationed overseas. He dressed in a pair of trousers and a button down shirt, the first time he had been out of uniform in a long while, and walked through the sleeping house before taking the keys to Lillian’s car, having gotten permission to do so the previous night, in order to drive into town that morning.

The majority of Mystic Falls was still asleep as he drove through the small town. He saw a few people opening shops in the distance, he would see the beginnings of a fair being set up for the day. As he continued to drive, he saw an older couple walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, a sight that caused Klaus to smile. He had never thought much of what he wanted out of life, besides leaving Mikael’s grasps. It was the reason he joined the military, jumping at the prospect of putting an ocean between him and his step-father, even if it meant going to war. However, seeing that couple and imagining Caroline’s bright eyes, he thought that settling down in a small town with a family would not be so bad. 

As though she was summoned, Klaus saw Caroline walk in a small cafe. He could not control the wide smile that grew on his lips and he quickly parked the car. He quickly ran across the street and opened the door to the small bakery, the smell of baked goods and coffee reached him. The cafe was open and bright, a long counter at the end with a glass case that contained several baked goods. There were tables in the middle of the shop and the one in the corner was filled with a series of elderly gentlemen, congregating together over the morning paper. 

Caroline was sitting at the counter, talking to another young woman who had reddish brown hair and a long face. Caroline was in a light beige skirt with a white blouse tucked in at the waist, her long stockings covering her legs, leading down to a pair of matching heels. Her hair was tied back at the base of her neck and a few ringlets hung down in her face. Smirking, Klaus walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools a few feet down from her. He put his elbows on the counter and chanced a glance at Caroline, who let out a happy laugh with the waitress she was talking to. The waitress smiled at Caroline and tapped her hand against the counter before walking over to Klaus, giving him a bright smile. 

“Well, I do not believe I’ve seen you in here before!” The waitress stated as Klaus read the tag,  _ Vicki, _ that was pinned to her blue top. “What can I get you?”

“Just coffee, thanks.” Klaus replied and Vicki pulled out a saucer and cup before reaching behind her to grab a pot of what looked like fresh coffee. As she poured the coffee, Vicki was studying him intently and Klaus got the feeling that the entire town would know about his presence in the cafe within a few short hours. 

“You’re new in town, aren't you?”

“He is a friend of Stefan’s.” Caroline chimed up before Klaus had a chance to answer. He turned too look at her and could see an amused smile playing on her lips. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, sending her a questioning glance. “He arrived yesterday with Stefan and by the state of his uniform, I can only assume that he is an officer on leave. Am I right?” 

“That would be correct, Sweetheart.” The corners of his lips perked up into a smile, his dimples showing on his cheeks. Caroline studied his face and Klaus could see a hint of red covering her cheeks. Klaus could not help but think that she was far more beautiful up close than from a distance. He thought back to the wave she had given him yesterday and he fought back the urge to take her hand into his. “And from what I understand, you’re Caroline, the sheriff’s daughter, if I’m informed correctly.” 

“You are. I see Stefan has been a wealth of information.”

“It was his mother who provided the information.”

“Ahh, my mistake.” Caroline replied, taking a slow sip of her coffee. “And how  _ is  _ Stefan? It has been awhile since he left for the war, as many young men have but it caused a stir yesterday to see him spotted in the middle of town. I am actually surprised that people did not pounce the moment he stepped over the town line.” 

“Maybe the town was showing respect and wanted to let him breath.” This caused Caroline to laugh again, the ringlets of her face bouncing with mirth. She smiled brightly and Klaus felt his heart skip again. Seeing her smile was already turning into one of his favorite sights he had ever seen. 

“You clearly do not understand the concept of small town southern hospitality.” She took a sip of her coffee again and cocked her head. There was a challenge in her tone and Klaus wanted to happily accept anything she was willing to give him. He would gladly follow her orders more so than any commander in his unit. “It lacks boundaries. Everyone knows everything about everyone, especially when a beloved soldier comes home from war and brings a handsome stranger with him.” 

“You think I’m handsome?” Klaus retorted, unable to help himself. Caroline rolled her eyes at the remark, causing him to smile even wider. She sent him an exasperated look but he could tell that she was amused by the quirk of her lips. “I’m flattered you think so. If I am honest, I would happily return the compliment and tell you how beautiful you are.”

“Wow! You really think you’re charming don’t you?” Caroline exclaimed with wide eyes. Klaus could hear Vicki chuckle beside him, watching the interaction between them with interest. “And for your information, any stranger who comes into town unexpectedly will be considered handsome.” She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, and he laughed at her explanation. Klaus could not help but notice how she blushed at the sound of his laugh. “And you still haven’t answered my question. How is Stefan?”

“Stefan?” Klaus replied, a surge of jealousy course through him. Caroline nodded, patiently waiting for an answer. “He is fine. Glad to be home for the next few weeks.” Klaus shrugged, not sure how far he should dive into his friend’s return. He thought back on the way Stefan ranted the night before about his brother running off again, leaving his mother alone to handle everything after Stefan was drafted. Yet, he did not like the idea of Caroline having feelings for his friend, especially when Stefan had never mentioned her before. “Why? Are you sweet on him? I could let him know if you would like.” 

“Stefan? No. Not me.” Caroline quickly added with the scrunch of her nose and Klaus immediately felt a wave of relief come over him. Clearly there were no lingering feelings for Stefan on Caroline’s part. “My friend Elena was devastated when he was drafted and I’m sure you can put together why.” Klaus pursed his lips and nodded his head, remembering how Lilian would drop Elena’s name often during dinner the night before. “However, that is a very long and complicated story.” 

“Very complicated.” Vicki bit out, her tone growing low and a scowl appeared on her lips. Klaus had forgotten about the waitress but turned to look at her in interest. Whatever the story between this Elena and Stefan was, Vicki clearly was not pleased about the outcome. Before Klaus could say anything, Vicki turned on her heels and made her way down towards the end of the counter, wiping down the surface and pointedly ignoring her two customers. 

“Sorry about her.” Caroline shook her head and moved off the stool. For a moment Klaus thought she was going to leave and his stomach lurched, wanting more time with her before he had to go back to the Boarding House. However, instead she moved to the stool beside him and sat down, allowing Klaus to smell the sweetness of her perfume. “Vicki’s brother Matt was Elena’s beau all throughout high school. She broke his heart shortly before graduation so Vicki is still a bit bitter about it.” 

“Ahh, complicated.” Klaus stated and picked up his mug, taking a small drink of his coffee. “Well, you can report back to your friend that Stefan is doing well and is healthy.” Caroline’s shoulders relaxed and he could see the relief pass over her face, happy to report something good back to her friend. Her compassion and love for her friend took him aback, for he had never seen such kindness before. “And, I have it on good authority that at least one Salvatore wants Elena to be her daughter in law.” 

This caused Caroline to laugh out loud, drawing the attention of the series of gentlemen in the corner. Out of the corner of his eye he could see them whisper to each other, taking in the scene before them; the out of town soldier speaking closely with the sheriff’s daughter. Klaus wondered how much trouble that would cause him in the coming weeks. Whatever the trouble was, he was more than willing to bear it if it meant seeing Caroline smile. 

“Oh Lillian. Good woman, Lillian.” Caroline replied but her smile slipped slightly and a far away look overcame her features. She appeared sad and almost heartbroken but she shook her head and plastered the smile back on her lips. Klaus could see that the smile did not reach her eyes. “I can see that you’re going to fit in just fine, mystery soldier. Already gossiping like those men in the corner.” She turned to look over her shoulder at them and waved, their head quickly going back to their papers as though they had not just been caught staring. “Can I at least have a name?”

“You mean you don’t know it already? I thought gossip spread quickly? I’m almost disappointed that my name is unknown.” 

“Oh, you’re the talk of the town but everyone is referring to you as Stefan’s mystery friend from the army.”

“Ahh, I see that Lillian hasn’t spilled the beans on my identity.” Caroline shook her head and shrugged her shoulders simply. Klaus turned so he was facing her completely, giving her a calculating look. “I have been told that there is a county fair being set up and that you would be attending as the former Miss Mystic Falls.” 

“Oh Lillian is such the gossip!” Caroline laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. He could see that she was in good humor but there was a suspicious glint in her eye. She could tell that he was up to something, perhaps it was because he could not keep the grin from his lips or the fact that he was leaning in close to her, not caring about the whispering gentlemen in the corner. “Yes, there is a county fair and yes I will be there tonight to help April with her duties. Why do you ask?”

“What attractions does this fair have?” Klaus ignored her question, which only caused her eyes to narrow even farther. Her ire was rising and he was finding that he enjoyed pushing her buttons. He wondered what kind of temper she had under those beautiful blonde locks. “Lillian said something about Mrs. Gilbert’s apple pie so I’m assuming there is a bake sale or-”

“A pie contest which is rigged because Mrs. Gilbert wins every year.” Caroline replied with a hint of bitterness, telling Klaus that she had  _ tried  _ to win at some point and lost. Realizing that Klaus was not going to give in, she rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms with a huff. “There are going to be booths that sell all manner of things. There are petting zoos that the children love. More food than you can imagine. Games with the chance of winning prizes. There is of course the ferris wheel-”

“A ferris wheel?” Klaus implored, an idea spinning in his head. His large grin grew impossibly wider, something Caroline clearly noticed. He could not help but imagine what it would be like to be sitting in the ferris wheel with Caroline, waiting for it to spin all the way up to the top, lingering for a moment as they gazed upon the stars.

“Yes. You know those giant round things with carriages attached for people to sit in? It spins slowly until you’re at the top?” Caroline moved her hand, pointed her finger and slowly made an invisible circle as though she was trying to demonstrate what she was saying. Typically, Klaus would be annoyed with anyone who spoke to him in such a manner but he could not help but find her obvious frustration adorable. 

“I know what a ferris wheel is.” Klaus replied, reaching for his coffee again, finishing the last bit of it off. “I have a proposal. In exchange for my name, you take a ride on the ferris wheel with me.” Sticking out his pointer finger, he slowly began drawing an invisible circle, mimicking her previous movement. “We will get on one of the carriages and ride all the way to the top, just for them to stop, letting us sit there to gaze over the town before bringing us back down.” 

Caroline couldn’t help but laugh at his dramatics, the sound bouncing off the walls of the cafe. The door opened and a few other people came in, telling Klaus that their time was slowly drawing to a close. The morning was progressing and soon he would need to return Lillian’s car to her for the day. “What do you say?”

“One ride and I can have your name?”

“Well, I would say I would like to win you a prize or two but I cannot promise that will happen.” Klaus added and Caroline’s smile got wide, shaking her head in amusement. “Come on, what do you have to lose? Get to know me.” 

“I’m trying to but you’re making it very difficult. You and your dimpled smile are not as charming as you think you are.” This time it was Klaus’s turn to laugh, drawing even more attention to them. “Very well. I suppose one ferris wheel ride and few games are not much to ask for a name. You have your deal. Now, mystery soldier, who are you?”

“Niklaus Mikaelson but please, call me Klaus.”

“Well that is a ridiculous name!” Caroline’s eyes grew wide at her words and her skin blushed bright red, the embarrassment clearly on her face. She brought her hands up to her face and he could almost hear her cursing at herself. “I’m so sorry. I should not have said that after you’re being so nice to me.”

“It’s alright, Love. It is a ridiculous name that I blame my mother for.” Klaus told her with the wave of his hand. “Unfortunately, it is a family name on my father’s side. It apparently was my grandfather’s name as well, although I never met him.” Caroline bit her bottom lip and Klaus leaned in to let out a whisper. “Want to know a secret?” Taking the bait, Caroline slowly nodded, unsure what he was going to say. “I agree. It is a ridiculous name.” 

Caroline started laughing again, her face still red but Klaus could see that she was feeling a bit better than before. Most of the cafe was staring at them now, and he could hear the whispers among them. He wondered if by the time he returned to the Boarding House, if Lillian and Stefan would already know about this little exchange. 

“Well then, I suppose I will see you tonight.” Caroline told him, standing from her stool. Klaus nodded, never before looking excited to a county fair before. “Good. I look forward to it. Until then, I have to get to work. I’ve dallied far longer than normal and I do not think my boss is going to be pleased but seeing that I’m his daughter, he may let it slide for once.” 

“You work for your father? The sheriff?”

“I answer phones at the police station. File things. Lecture Mason Lockwood when he ends up in a jail cell for the third Friday in a row.” Klaus was looking at her in surprise, never considering that she would be employed. It wasn’t unheard of, especially now in the times of war, women were joining the workforce more and more. He just never thought that she would have to work for a living, but without a husband and clearly no longer in school; he supposed he should not be surprised. “What?”

“Nothing. You just surprise me, that's all. Do you like it? Working at the station with your father?” 

“It's something to do. Occupies my time. Besides, what is an unmarried girl of nineteen supposed to do in a small town?” Caroline replied and picked up her purse, putting it over her shoulder before heading towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and gave him one last smile. “I’ll see you tonight Klaus.” 

Klaus stared after her, watching as she left the cafe and made her way across the street. He watched her walk around a building and then went out of sight. He tapped his fingers on the counter, before running his fingers through his hair, embracing the wonderful bundle of nerves building in his stomach. 

“Don’t break her heart.” Klaus’s attention was snapped to the side to see the waitress Vicki staring at him with crossed arms. “That girl, she has been to hell and back. She deserves to be happy so do not break her heart. If you’re just here for a fling before you leave for the war again, just let her be. Find someone else.”

“I’m not here for a fling. I promise.” Vicki narrowed her eyes, studying him and wondering if he was being sincere. Klaus couldn’t help but ponder on her words. He knew that there was so much of Caroline he needed to discover but he did not like the idea of her having been in such distress that it could only be considered hell. “What do you mean? That she has been to hell and back?” 

“Oh no. I’m not answering that. If she wants to tell you, she will.” Vicki began whipping down the counter before letting out a small chuckle. “Have fun though, convincing Sheriff Forbes to let you get close to his daughter. I’m sure it is going to provide the town with plenty of amusement.”

“Protective?” 

“Very. But I don’t blame him. I would be too if I was in his shoes.” Vicki chuckled before turning away and going to greet another customer who had sat down at the bar. He turned to look towards the door again, noticing that the men in the corner were still staring at him. He laughed lightly and shook his head. 

“Worse than women, the lot of them.” He pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and threw a few bills on the counter before making his way towards the door; nodding his head towards the men as he left, not a single one of them stopped staring at him. “Morning.” 

Klaus pushed open the cafe door and stepped out into the morning sun. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wasn’t in Europe fighting Nazis or in Chicago, suffering from Mikael’s never ending wrath. He was standing in the middle of a small town in Virginia, anticipating a ride on a ferris wheel with a beautiful girl. For a moment, everything felt right with the world. 

_ “Grandpa?”  _ Klaus opened his eyes and a lifetime had passed. Seventy-three years had come and gone, that beautiful girl had fallen in love with him, giving him the best few decades of his life before she died. The elderly Klaus reached out and touched the headstone, one last time. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes Henrik.” Klaus smiled, reaching out for him. Henrik stepped forward and took his hand, letting the old man lean on him. He groaned slightly, his bad knee beginning to bother him more and more he stood on it. The walk from the car to the gravestone was more than he was used to doing at the young age of ninety-four. “I think I would like to go now. I’m tired. Take me home please.” 

Henrik began to lead his grandfather slowly away from the gravestone. The walk was slow and it was becoming more painful the more he moved. Henrik pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to what Klaus assumed was his daughter; a young woman the same age Caroline had been when they had met. 

“Stephanie is going to meet us with the wheelchair that way you do not have to walk all the way back, okay? And don’t fight me on it. I’m stubborn.”

“You get that from Caroline.” Klaus muttered sadly but he could see Henrik smile lightly. For a moment, Klaus could see his wife staring back at him and he felt his heart break just as he had the morning he had awoken to find her still beside him in bed. He turned his head again, gazing at the love of his life’s new resting place. A thousand memories surfaced, a lifetime of happiness lingered as he gave Caroline one last look. “I’ll see you tonight, Sweetheart.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts???????


End file.
